A Reaper Movie
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: Though Gabriel always meant well, even after his kidnapping at the hands of Talon, he's finding it more and more difficult to bond with his son, Jesse. When Jesse's lighthearted prank on his high-school principal finally gets his longtime crush, Hanzo, to notice him, Jesse asks him on a date. Jesse's trouble at school convinces Gabe that he and the boy need to bond over a cross-cou
1. Chapter 1

Yes… it's another Disney AU.

This is a Goofy Movie AU, focusing on the Father/Son relationship between Gabriel Reyes and Jesse McCree (with a little bit of McHanzo added in)

Please read, review and enjoy?

….

"Jeeeeeesseeeeeee."

Startled, Jesse glanced around, brushing away the pink cherry blossom that floated down from the trees. Squinting into the distance, he could see a familiar figure drawing back a bow and firing a heart-tipped arrow into a heart-shaped target.

Racing over, Jesse grinned dopily when Hanzo turned to face him, a small smile on the Japanese teen's. Hanzo dropped his bow on the ground and ran at Jesse, leaping into his arms as they both fell to the floor, their fall cushioned by the blanket of cherry blossoms.

Laughing, the pair twisted onto their sides to face one another, with Jesse beaming at the sight of Hanzo's small, shy smile.

Slowly, Hanzo shuffled closer, leaning in for a kiss… until he drew back in shock and alarm as lightning flashed overhead and the scene changed.

The sakura trees suddenly became disfigured and burnt and the flowers on the ground grew mouldy.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked as Hanzo continued to back away, bringing his hand to his face… only to feel the skin peeling away from his face.

He shot to his feet in alarm, desperately trying to push the skin back into place as smoke started to seep out of his hands. His eyes started to burn and his cowboy hat melded around his head, turning into a hood.

Hanzo looked terrified, crawling away from Jesse as the American grew and grew, his fingers turning into claws and smoke blinding his vision.

As Hanzo backed further and further away, Jesse desperately tried to reassure him that everything was alright.

But only one, repeating word came out.

"DIE, DIE, DI-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Jesse shot up in his bed, frantically feeling his face and only relaxing when he realised that no, his skin wasn't falling off and he wasn't turning into smoke.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Jumping slightly as his phone beeped, Jesse scrambled to grab it from under his pillow, sliding the answer button to the side in order to answer it.

"H-howdy!"

"Jesse! Where the hell are you?"

"Fareeha?"

"You should have been here an hour ago!"

"What are you talking about?"

He glanced at his clock, which read 4:02… however a quick look on his phone indicated that it was actually 7:50.

"Crap!"

Jesse leapt out of bed and grabbed his jeans, jumping into them as Fareeha continued to talk.

"Maybe we should just call the whole thing off!"

"No way! It's now or nev-AH!"

Tripping over his own pant legs, Jesse fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Okay…" sighed Fareeha, "… well you'd better get here soon. Meet me at my locker."

She hung up just as Gabriel burst into the room, a vacuum trailing behind him.

"Good…" he hissed, "… you're up."

"PAPI!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes (or he probably did…. The mask kind of hide everything) "Yeah, yeah…. I forgot."

He backed out of the room, shutting the door as he went.

BANG BANG BANG

Seconds after knocking, he burst into the room again. "Morning niño. I was just wondering if you had any… dirty… clothes."

Yeah, Jesse did... and they were spread all over the floor of the room.

"Yep, there they are!" answered Jesse, shoving a t-shirt over his head and grabbing his precious hat, "Help yourself!"

"Jesse…" Gabriel shook his head, "… We talked about this ingrate. You might have gotten away with a lot with Jack but- "

"- Ah'll deal with it later!"

Audibly, Gabriel sighed. Ever since his kidnapping at the hands of the terrorist organisation, Talon, and Jack's…. disappearance, their son had refused to talk about either event.

What Talon had done to Gabriel was obvious and everyone in the town knew what happened… but Jesse didn't want to acknowledge what happened.

Watching as his son raced around the room (it was a miracle he didn't trip up over anything), Gabriel frowned. "What's the rush?"

"Ah'm gonna be late!"

"Well I can always drive you there on the way to work?"

"Er, n-no thanks! Ah need the exercise!" exclaimed Jesse, as he raced out of the room.

"Jesse, come on…" sighed Gabriel spinning around to keep an eye on his son…unfortunately, the loose clothing on the floor caused him to trip and stumble backwards, forcing him to brace himself against the wall.

RIIIIIIIP

"Papi!" Jesse yelled, glaring at his Dad as the older man's claws ripped through a poster, "Aw Papi, you ruined it!"

Gabriel instantly felt guilty, glancing at his claws in shame. "Sorry Jesse… who was on it?"

"Powerline, he's only the greatest singer in the world…. Even Lucio admits that, and he's really proud of his music."

"Huh, I thought the greatest singer in the world was Freddie Mercury. You used to love him remember? Maybe we can find some of those old records, I'm sure I've got- "

"- No time Papi!"

Jesse cut his Dad off and raced out of the front door, practically racing down the garden path.

"Jesse!"

Gabriel floated towards him in his ghostly form, reappearing and handing him a paper bag.

"You forgot your lunch ingrate!"

As he was handed his lunch, Jesse couldn't help but notice that other students ran past their house… nobody wanted to linger outside the house of the Reaper.

And no-one wanted to hang out with Reaper's kid.

"Yeah… thanks." He muttered, refusing to look his Papi in the eye and heading out of the garden.

After he hopped over the gate and dodged the marbles game further down the street, he heard a female voice from up the street.

"Thank god it's almost summer! If I had to do one more Algebra test, I was gonna lose it!"

"Yeah, no tests and no more losers!" answered a male voice, "Like the cowboy freak!"

"Totally!"

Jesse flushed in embarrassment, hiding behind a tree as they passed.

He used to be relatively popular before… before the incident. Now, with his Papi so severely affected by Talon's experiments, everybody was afraid of the small family.

And fear often manifested itself as mockery and disdain.

As he continued his journey to school, Jesse heard other students gleefully talking about summer meant no more exams, gym, pep rallies or the school lunches.

From the end of the day onwards, they all would be free to go to the mall, read comics, laze around all summer etc.

Jesse had a goal of his own though. By the end of the day, he was going to ask Hanzo Shimada out.

Speaking of Hanzo….

He waved at the Japanese teen as he walked past… only to receive no reaction.

Hanzo just walked right by him, not even glancing in the direction of the other teen.

Not that Jesse could really blame him…. Hopefully after today, the situation would change between the two of them.

Not deterred by this small issue, Jesse realised that he had less than an hour before the end-of-year assembly, forcing him to break into a run.

As he entered the school grounds, he almost knocked into Principal Winston, who rolled his eyes and called after him, "MCCREE! Try to finish the school year without ending up in my office!"

"YES, PRINCIPAL WINSTON!"

So long as their little surprise succeeded without a hitch and they got away with it, he would end the school year on a high.

On the school grounds, the excitement of the upcoming summer holidays had reached an all-time high, and Jesse couldn't help but race up the bleachers to see how many students were there, aka, how many students were going to the assembly today.

The sight was promising.

Secure in the knowledge that almost everyone would witness the event, Jesse span around on his heel in order to make his way back down the bleachers… only to stumble and fall down to the bottom, right in front of the jocks and the cheerleaders.

"What happened McCree?" jeered one of them, "Why didn't you just float down like your freaky Dad?"

As the rest of the crowd laughed and made their way into the school, Jesse kept his eyes on the ground, refusing to make eye contact with anyone as his face flushed in embarrassment."

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned, accented voice as someone gently took a hold of his arm and helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah ah'm okay, ah j-j-j- "

He stopped in his tracks when he saw exactly who had helped him, stuttering like a fool as Hanzo stared at him.

Jesse couldn't get the words out. He tried and he tried, but nothing but gibberish was coming out.

After just less than a minute of gibberish, Hanzo's stern look faded and he chuckled warmly, shaking his head in exasperation.

At the sight of the usually stern teen chuckling, Jesse couldn't help but join in… until he snorted mid-laugh. The laughter stopped immediately as Jesse clapped his hands over his mouth in embarrassment and ran in the opposite direction, desperate to get away before he could embarrass himself any further.

He did end up almost tripping over a bin as he went, which didn't help.

As he rounded the corner, snarling to himself in frustration, he failed to see Hanzo staring after him, a soft smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes… it's another Disney AU.

This is a Goofy Movie AU, focusing on the Father/Son relationship between Gabriel Reyes and Jesse McCree (with a little bit of McHanzo added in)

Please read, review and enjoy?

….

"Ah can't believe I did that…" groaned Jesse, "…. He finally says hi to me and what do ah do? Ah choke!"

Slamming his back against the locker, he glanced down at one of his oldest friends, who was searching through her locker.

"Where have you been?" hissed Fareeha, as she got to her feet.

"'M sorry, 'm sorry…. Did ya get the camera?"

Fareeha nodded, pulling the camera out. "I managed to bypass asking Mum, and asked Reinhardt instead. He didn't ask why I needed it thankfully."

Reinhardt was one of the largest men Jesse had ever met…. But he was also one of the softest, and he would do anything for his step-daughter.

"Are you sure we need to do this?" Fareeha continued, a concerned frown on her face,

Jesse nodded, "Of course! This is my only chance…. To Hanzo Shimada, 'm just a nobody. But after today- "

Suddenly, a bright light fell on the boys, causing Jesse to stop in his tracks as they both shielded their eyes.

"Jamie!" Jesse hissed, moving out of the beam of light and walking over to the projector, "Is all this for us?"

Jamie, an Australian kid who was a year below them, beamed. "Correct-a-mundo!"

"This is going to be awesome!"

Before Jesse could pull the projector away, Jamie grabbed it and pulled it back, a scowl on his face. "Oi thought oi was getting' paid for this?!"

"Oh yeah!" Jesse pulled his bag off and knelt down, "Got it right here. Ah've been saving up for all these."

Pulling out a large paper bag, he handed it over to Jamie, who wrenched in open and whooped in glee. "Wahoo! There's gotta be at least fifty boxes!" He pulled out one of the many match-boxes, removed a match and lit it, his face twisting in glee as he watched the tiny flame.

Jesse and Fareeha could only glance at each other and sigh… Jamie was a weird kid, but he was a good friend when it mattered…. And when he had matches.

When the match was all burnt out (slightly burning Jamie as it finished), the Australian beamed and flung his arms around the other two. "Let's do this!"

…..

In the school hall, everyone was cheering and whooping as the most popular Student President, Genji Shimada took centre stage.

"I just want to say YAY for an awesome year guys!" he announced, "You've all survived! Congratulations!"

The girls in the front row swooned and giggled when Genji winked at them.

"And of course…" continued Genji, "… I hope you guys can all come to the Shimada mansion for the greatest end of year party ever, where we can watch the Powerline concert live!"

Everyone cheered even louder at this.

"Thank you, thank you! And now, without further ado…. Principal Winston!"

The cheering slowly died down until it was merely muted clapping as the Principal strode onto the stage, replacing Genji at the podium.

"Thank you, Shimada-san and good morning boys, and girls…" greeted the Principal, "… you know, every year I have several young students come up to me and say, Principal Winston, what can I do to not waste my summer vacation?! We don't want to waste our free time sleeping or visiting friends or- "

….

In the audience, Akande Ogundimu (who had the nickname Doomfist) leant over the seats to speak to Hanzo in front of him. "So, Shimada, about your brother's party- "

….

At the back of the stage, peeking through the curtains, Jesse gulped and quickly zipped up his costume. "How you doin' there Jamie?"

Jamie peeked his head over the equipment, practically drowning in wires as he held a blowtorch in his hand. "Don't give me that attitude guys, Oi'll be done when oi'm done!"

"This is nuts…" sighed Fareeha, who was getting used to the camera, "…. I don't know why I let you guys talk me into these crazy schemes. If my Mother finds out, she's going to nuke my entire existence." Nimbly, she skipped over the many wires that lined the floor, spinning around and zooming on Jesse's worried face.

"God, ah hope this works…" muttered the cowboy, flinging his hat to the side and placing stylish sunglasses on instead, slicking his hair back in order to look more like the famous singer, Powerline.

…

"- How about science slumber parties?!"

Principal Winston frowned when the spotlight went dark and the curtains behind him rose into the air, to reveal a giant screen, on which a figure appeared.

"What is goin- Hey!"

The next thing the Principal knew, he was falling through a trapdoor in the stage, into pitch darkness.

The audience all began to cheer as a familiar tune started to play, and fancy graphics bounced over the screen.

"Some people settle for the typical thing, living all their lives waiting in the wings.

It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time!

Before I move to the front of the line!"

….

Jesse couldn't help but get into character as he danced in front of Fareeha's camera, continuing to move along to the song.

"And once you're watching every move that I make, you gotta believe that I got what it takes!"

Before he could sing the chorus, he stumbled over a wire and fell through the screen and onto the stage, to be met with cheering and whooping as the music continued.

"To stand out…. Above the crowd!

Even if I gotta shout out loud!

'Til mine is the only face you see"

Gonna stand out…. 'til you notice me!"

Instantly his eyes focused on Hanzo, who was sitting near the front of the audience, close to the stage. Filled with a new-found confidence, Jesse continued his performance as Jamie whooped from slightly off stage.

"Smokin!"

"If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just walking by."

Jesse knelt at the edge of the stage until he practically inches away from Hanzo.

"There's nothing that I wouldn't do, if it was getting' you to notice I'm alive!"

Leaping back, beaming as Hanzo grinned at him, Jesse felt something hook onto the back of his outfit.

"All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance'll prove… I got whatever it takes!7

It's a piece of cake."

The rope attached to the hook suddenly tightened and Jesse shot up into the air, a spotlight following him as he went, giving people high fives and dunking a basketball in the hoop.

"To stand out…. Above the crowd!

Even if I gotta shout out loud!

'Til mine is the only face you see"

Gonna staaaaaand ooooooooout- "

Just before Jesse could take Hanzo's hand, the music switched off and Jesse lost his momentum, spinning around until he knocked into Principal Winston.

The older man glared at him, removing the googles as everyone gasped in shock.

"Hey, it's the freaks' son!" someone called out, as Jamie loudly groaned from near the stage.

"Busted!"

…..

"Any reason you're not out there making sure the child is alright?"

Gabe glanced up from his paperwork, glaring Ana in the doorway. "I give children nightmares…. Hell, I give adults nightmares."

Before his kidnapping, Gabe would often be the one to deal with the lost and distressed children…. Hell, that was how he met Jesse all those years ago.

****Flashback*****

"Jack…"

Jack stopped in his tracks and span around to face his husband, who was staring into the waiting room.

"…. Who's the kid?"

Jack glanced in the direction that Gabe was gesturing, quickly grasping who the man was referring to. "Ah…" he sighed, "… Jesse McCree. His parents were members of the Deadlock gang that Blackwatch took down this morning. He's just waiting to go into the system."

"He's crying… why isn't anyone out there with him?"

"… I-I don't know."

"Jack! He's like… two?"

"Four actually/"

"But he's tiny!"

Jack sighed and nodded, "A lack of nutrition would do that to you…. You going all Papa Gabe on me?"

Ignoring him (muttering under his breath in Spanish about how he's not a 'Papa Gabe'), Gabe strode into the waiting room and knelt in front of the small child.

"Hola chico…" he whispered gently, not wanting to startle the boy, "... do you want something to drink?"

Slowly, Jesse glanced up at him (and Gabe's heart practically broke when he saw the tear tracks) and shook his head.

"Alright… can I get you anything?"

Jesse mumbled something, prompting Gabe to lean forwards and gently ask him to repeat himself.

"Can ah have ma hat?"

The thick southern accent was so cute, and Gabe couldn't help but grin. "Of course. I'll go and find it for you."

"Thank you."

That's it…. Gabe was keeping him.

****End Flashback****

And now here they were years later.

Jack was gone. Gabe was the freak of the town and Jesse…. Well, Jesse was a moody teenager.

"Gabe…" Ana sighed, shaking her head slightly, "… I know the last year has been difficult for you but- "

"- But nothing Ana." Gabe kept his eyes on the paperwork, "Get one of the newbies to deal with the kid. This department has enough problems without a parent suing us for their child's therapist bills."

"…. You need a holiday Gabe. Some time away from this town. Fareeha has been begging to get away this summer."

"Oh, where are you going?"

"Camping in Reinhardt's Father's caravan. I'd take tents, but I think Fareeha would pitch a fit and I can't deal with that."

Gabe grinned at Ana's exasperated tone, "And Reinhardt's back wouldn't be able to deal with sleeping on the ground, rather than a bed."

"And that. But camping or going in a caravan is a great way of bonding Gabriel."

Gabe chuckled, the sound dark and echoing throughout the small office. "I know Jesse is a bit of a cowboy, but I don't think he's a fan of camping."

"Something's wrong when a kid doesn't want to spend any time with his parents. What if he's having some troubles Gabriel?"

"… Jack was always the comforting one. Now that he's gone, Jesse just needs a little space. Besides Ana, he's a good kid. I'm sure he's not in any trouble."

…

Jesse knew he was in trouble.

Fareeha was already in the office with Principal Winston, leaving Jesse and Jamie to wait outside, as Lena (Winston's adopted daughter) cheerfully sat on the receptionist's desk and listened to music.

"Ah'm a failure…" Jesse muttered to himself, "…. A complete loser. One chance to impress Hanzo and ah completely blew it!"

Jamie leaned over, and if Jesse thought he was going to get some comfort from the Australian, he was dead wrong. "What d'ya think mate?!" exclaimed Jamie, shoving a piece of paper in Jesse's face, "It's gonna be a new type of firework! I call it Riptire!"

Before Jesse could even think about answering, the Principal's door opened and Fareeha sauntered out.

"Mother is going to squish me like a bug!" she groaned, walking past Jesse and heading towards the lockers, flipping off Jamie as the kid started up a chant of "De-ten-tion! De-ten-tion!"

"Jamison Fawkes."

Jamie gulped when he saw Principal Winston standing in the doorway, "Coming!" He handed his blueprints to Jesse, "Guard these with your life mate!"

The door shut behind Jamie, just as the younger teen eagerly greeted the Principal.

Burying his face in his hands, Jesse groaned to himself, not registering the frantic Japanese coming closer.

….

Hanzo knew that his brother was talking to him, but he wasn't registering it. His focus was on Jesse McCree, who was sitting on one of the chairs opposite the Principal's office.

"-zo? Hanzo? Are you even listening?!"

Genji gently moved his shoulder to one side, in order to see what Hanzo was staring at. When he spotted Jesse, the green-haired teen wolf-whistled and started to push Hanzo closer.

"What are you- "

"- Go talk to him!"

Glaring at his brother for a brief second, Hanzo turned his attention back to Jesse, clearing his throat to try and get the younger teen's attention.

Nothing.

"Hanzo!" Genji hissed, "Tap him!"

When Hanzo followed the order, Jesse yelped slightly and shot up, startling Hanzo into dropping his books. Silently, the pair smiled sheepishly at one another before kneeling on the ground to pick up the books and loose papers.

"A-ah'm sorry, ah- "

Hanzo shook his head at Jesse's apology, smiling gently at him. "It is alright… I liked your dance."

"Y-yeah ah- Yeah?!" The pair got to their feet, "I-it's from Powerline's new video!"

"I know, Genji often teases me about my lack of 'pop culture' knowledge, but even I know that Powerline is a genius."

"Yeah! He's doing a concert next week in L.A!"

Hanzo nodded, "I know, Genji is live-streaming at his party."

Once again, silence fell between the two as Jesse rubbed the back of his head. "S-so Hanzo, ah-ah-ah was wondering- well ah just wanted to ask you- did you wanna come to the dance with… ah mean if you don't want to, then ah completely understand!"

"Well I was kind of, sort of thinking… I would love to."

Jesse beamed at the other teen, "Really?

"Yeah!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Terrific."

"Wonderful."

"Alright."

"Okay."

Clearly fed up of the social awkwardness, Genji flung his arm around his brother's shoulder. "Come on Hanzo, let's try and rescue the moment!"

As Genji tugged his brother away, Hanzo glanced over his shoulder. "I had better get going."

"Yeah… ah'll call you later?"

Hanzo nodded, backing into the wall and chuckling nervously (with Genji rolling his eyes), "Yes… I would like that."

When Hanzo and Genji disappeared down the corridor, Jesse waited until they were far enough away, before bursting into cheers and whoops.

"HE SAID YES! HE SAID YES!".


	3. Chapter 3

Yes… it's another Disney AU.

This is a Goofy Movie AU, focusing on the Father/Son relationship between Gabriel Reyes and Jesse McCree (with a little bit of McHanzo added in)

Please read, review and enjoy?

….

BRING BRING. BRING BRING.

Gabe groaned when he saw the familiar number on the answering machine.

The school.

He hated it when the school called.

Early on, it was because the school was concerned about Jesse after Gabe's return and Jack's presumed death.

BRING BRING. BRING BRING.

"Captain Reyes-Morrison…" he answered, trying not to sound too annoyed, "… how can I help you?"

"Ah yes Captain, this is Principal Winston…"

Gabe resisted the urge to groan when he heard the Principals voice.

"… I'm calling in regard to your son, Jesse."

"Is he hurt?"

"No Captain…. he's in trouble."

Gabe frowned, thinking back on the recent conversation he'd just had with Ana. "Crap…" he muttered, "… trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"I know your son has had some connections to gangs in the past. Today, he caused the entire student body to break into a riotous frenzy in the school hall."

"Well he couldn't have been working alo- "

"- Personally, if I were you Captain Reyes-Morrison, I'd seriously consider actually disciplining your son…. Before he ends up in jail or worse!"

The Principal sounded stressed, probably because of the events of the day, so chances are, he wouldn't have said all this normally…. Still, it had the intended effect.

Once the Principal hung up, Gabe buried his face in his hands and cursed violently in Spanish, not wanting everyone else to hear him.

"Oh Jack…" he muttered, once his tirade was over, "… what would you do?"

At the mention of his husband, Gabe's eyes turned to their honeymoon photo that was sat next to his computer. The pair of them were sitting next to a lake in the evening time, the red, purple and orange tints of the sunset reflecting off the water as the newly-weds smiled at the camera.

Gabe couldn't remember who exactly had taken the photo, but it was a gorgeous shot…. He'd always intended to take Jesse there one day, now more than ever with the loss of Jack.

That's it!

Grabbing all of his stuff, Gabe rushed out into the office, ignoring how people practically dived out of the way. Once he found Ana, he gently grabbed her by the shoulders (being mindful of his claws) and beamed at her.

"Lake Destiny!"

"Your honeymoon location?"

Gabe nodded, "It's perfect! I'll take Jesse on the same route me and Jack went on. We can bond over summer."

"All summer?"

"Starting from today!"

….

As soon as the end-of-school bell rang, crowds of students poured out of the school, including Jesse.

"Nice concert lad!" whooped another student, nudging Jesse in the side as he ran past

"What- "

"Nice one bro!"

Before Jesse could react, a blonde girl (the head-cheerleader if he wasn't mistaken) sidled up to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Hey cowboy…. Wicked dance up there."

Before her wandering hands could linger too long on his chest, Genji suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pulled her away. "Back off blondie. He's Hanzos'!"

Jesse couldn't help but beam at this, even when he was grabbed from behind and pulled into a noogie.

"Way to go Jesse!" exclaimed Fareeha in glee, "I've just heard about you and Hanzo! I told you our plan would work!"

Jesse laughed, but immediately started to blush when Fareeha started up a cry of "Jesse! Jesse! Jesse! Jesse! Jesse!"

The crowd started to join in, moving aside to create a path for Jesse as he whooped and raced out of the school grounds, adjusting his hat as he ran home, practically floating with happiness at the day's events.

When he reached home, he frowned when he saw Gabe loading boxes into the car. "Ye goin' somewhere Papi?"

"Yep, just loading the last bags."

"Well, if yer going to be gone for more than a month, drop me a line…. Is the fridge well-stocked?"

Gabe slammed the boot shut and turned to look at his son, "It's not just my holiday. It's a holiday with someone close to me."

"…. Ana?"

Lifting his mask up to smirk at his son, Gabe chuckled. "No…. you."

Jesse's face fell at this, "W-what?!"

"That's right…. We're going to spend some quality time together."

As Gabe pulled his son into a hug, Jesse immediately tensed up. "Ah think ah'm gonna be sick."

Ignoring him, Gabe pulled away and floated over to the passenger side door, grabbing a large coat from the seat and throwing it at Jesse. "Put that on. It looks like rain near Laker Destiny…. I also got you a new fishing rod."

"Ah-ah don't think ah can fish."

Wait.

"We're going fishing?!"

Gabe nodded, "Just like what me and Jack did on our honeymoon…" he headed over to the car, "… we'll head to Lake Destiny, away from it all."

"Ah don't want to get away from it! I like it all!"

"Oh, come on Jesse…" Gabe opened up the map on the bonnet of the car, "… we're even using the same map me and Jack used. We'll go down the same route, stop at the same stops and see the same sights."

"But that's going to take weeks!"

"Exactly! Getting there's half the fun!"

Jesse frowned and pushed the map away, "Ah'm not going, there's a party and- "

"- there'll be plenty of time for parties when you're older brat!" Gently, Gabe smacked the map against Jesse's head, before opening the passenger side door, "Now come on."

Jesse slammed the door shut. "No."

"… You just want me to be on my own for the entire journey?"

"You'll feel better after you do it Papi…. Ah hear lots of people go on solo holidays…. It builds character"

Silence.

"Ah'll just be- "

Before Jesse could race into the house (and lock the door behind him), Reaper grabbed his ear and forced him into the car, pinning him to the seat.

"Why are you your doin' this ta me Papi?!" Jesse whined as Gabe went to sit in the driver's seat.

"… I heard about what happened at school today."

Jesse winced as Gabe continued;

"The Principal knows about your… past and is slightly concerned about it. Now I don't think you're just going to join a gang, you're not an idiot, but he was right about one thing…. I've been too lenient these past few weeks, so we're doing this, whether you like it or not."

Jesse stubbornly remained silent, folding his arms as Gabe backed out of the drive and headed down the road.

"Goodbye hope…. Goodbye dreams…. Goodbye Hanzo."

… Shit.

"Hanzo!" Jesse turned to Gabe, "Papi, we need to go somewhere else first! Ah need to speak to someone!"

"What?"

"Next left!"

Violently, Gabe span the car around the corner, heading down the road until Jesse yelled "Here!" right outside a large, mansion-like, house.

As Jesse quickly got out of the car, Gabe called after him, "Don't take too long, we need to get some road behind us!"

Jesse ignored him, striding towards the house and nervously adjusting his hat. "A'right Jesse…" he mumbled to himself, "…. Time to cancel your first date with the boy you've been dying to date since fourth grade…. Less than six hours after making it…. this has to be a new record."

Ringing on the doorbell, Jesse shuffled from side to side, resisting the urge to look in the window. Less than a minute later, the door opened to reveal a stern-looking, older Japanese man…. Who simply glared at Jesse.

"Ummmm howdy…. Is Hanzo home?"

Silence.

"M-my name's Jesse. Jesse McCree."

The man didn't even acknowledge Jesse's outstretched hand, still glaring at him.

"D-does Hanzo even live here…." Jesse slowly started to back away, "… Does he even live on this block?"

"Wait!"

Hanzo suddenly appeared in the doorway, easing past the older man. "It is alright Father, Jesse is a friend from school."

The older man's look visibly softened…. Until he glanced at Jesse again.

"Go on inside Father. I am just going to talk with him."

Surprisingly, the older man obeyed, heading back into the house and leaving the door slightly ajar. Once he was sure the coast was clear, Hanzo smiled at Jesse. "Hello Cowboy."

Enter nervous giggle.

"Do you want to have a seat?" Hanzo gestured to the bannisters that surrounded their porch.

As they went to sit, Hanzo's eyes darted towards the window, where a stern eye was watching through the blinds.

"Father!"

The eye disappeared, and Hanzo chuckled nervously. "I promise he will not be here for the party. He has a business meeting."

"Y-yeah, that's sorta why ah came by."

"I am really looking forward to it Jesse."

"A-ah was too."

Hanzo frowned, "Was?

His face dropped when Jesse winced and frantically tried to explain himself. "My Papi's on a Father/Son kick and thinks that- "

"- do not worry about it Jesse. It is only a dumb party."

"No, it's not! Hanzo, ah really wanted to go with you and- "

"Jesse, it is alright."

"- my Papi surprised me, ah don't want to go but he's leaving me no choice!"

"I am sure I can find someone else to go with."

This caused Jesse to stop in his tracks, "S-someone else?"

"I will talk to you later McCree-San." Hanzo sighed as he made his way back to the front door

"Hanzo ah- My Papi is- My Papi taking me to see the Powerline concert in L.A!"

Hanzo turned to frown at him, "Your Father is taking you halfway across the country just to see a concert?"

"Well you see… you see… my Papi knows Powerline! They used to play together! In a band!"

Before Hanzo could say anything, a car horn beeped and Gabriel leaned out of the window. "Come on Jesse! Let's get going!"

"Just a minute! Y-you crazy, party animal you!"

Wow…. Jesse thought he could actually hear his Papi's eyes roll at that one.

"Hmmmm, you are actually serious!"

Jesse turned to Hanzo and smiled nervously, "Absolutely…. You're not still thinking of going with someone else, are you?"

"Well, I guess- "

"- Because, ah was hoping ah could wave to you from the stage when we join Powerline on stage for the final number?"

Placing a hand on Jesse's chest, Hanzo beamed at him. "That is incredible Jesse."

"W-well…" Jesse took Hanzo's hand, "… ah wouldn't miss our date unless it was for something special."

Silence… until Hanzo kissed Jesse on the cheek, causing the cowboy to stumble backwards in shock, almost tripping down the stairs as he made his way back to the car.

"Enjoy your concert Jesse!" Hanzo called out, "I will see you on Tv!"

This knocked Jesse right out of his good mood, as he swore slightly under his breath. "Ah am in deep shit…."

….

It was surely impossible to be this bored.

The car journey so far had been silent as Jesse sat slumped in his seat, his eyes focused on something in the distance.

"Why don't we play a game?" Gabe suddenly asked, "Think of a name, and I'll try and guess it, now man or woman?"

"… Man."

"That Powerline singer you like?"

"Yeah."

"Very original niño. Now I'll think of one."

Before Gabe could even begin to think of a person for Jesse to guess, loud, thumping music filled the car and Jesse played the air guitar, completely ignoring his Papi's attempts to continue the game.

"Switch that off brat!" Gabe scolded, turning it over to the classical channel, "You'll ruin your hearing."

"At least let me listen to some good music while ah've atill got my hearing then!"

The pair battled briefly over the radio for a moment, until there was a loud crackling sound… and it died completely.

"Great Papi, now we don't have any music!"

Gabe felt a little bit guilty, but shook those feelings away and focused on the road, "We'll just have to entertain ourselves then."

"Just let me sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

Yes… it's another Disney AU.

This is a Goofy Movie AU, focusing on the Father/Son relationship between Gabriel Reyes and Jesse McCree (with a little bit of McHanzo added in)

Please read, review and enjoy?

….

This was the worst car trip ever.

Gabe was a…. enthusiastic driver to say the least. Speeding around corners and yelling at other drivers to get out of the way.

The list of people he either yelled or rolled his eyes at (or both) included a car full of Texan girls, an angry tow-driver, a prison van, an odd-looking married couple (little man, LARGE woman), hitchhikers on the side of the road and a granny (who drove faster than them), nuns and a funeral car.

This might be the last journey Jesse would ever take.

Like now for example… they were drifting into the oncoming traffic lane in order to over-take someone.

"You're going to get us killed Papi!"

"You worry too much…. Now I need to just double-check the map, so we'll pull over."

This must have been the fiftieth stop since they'd started, prompting Jesse to roll his eyes, "Why don't you just give me the map so we don't have to stop every five minutes?!"

"Your generation doesn't even know how to read a bloody map. You rely on those phones GPS's…. no way I'm letting you near this map…. Besides, it would spoil the surprise. Me and… me and Jack went here as a joke on our honeymoon trip."

He then pulled into the car park of an opossum-based theme park.

"Ha!" Gabe exclaimed, "Still as tacky as I remember it."

A child was screaming as her mother dragged her into the main hall, causing Jesse to sneer slightly. "At least you admit it…. ah'll stay here thanks."

"Party pooper. Come on, this'll be fun."

Ignoring Jesse's protests, Gabe dragged him inside, paying the small entrance fee before dragging him into the main hall.

"Oh good…." he hissed, black smoke coming out of his mouth, "… we're just in time."

At the stage on the front, a robotic possum popped up. "Heya kids! Who's your favourite possum?!"

As the kids cheered out the answer (at different times, making it sound very disjointed), Gabe pulled Jesse onto the front row, chuckling as Jesse flushed in embarrassment.

The robotic possums then began to sing and yodel, as sparks flew from several of them.

"This is pathetic…" Jesse grumbled, ignoring how his Papi laughed and started to clap along to the beat.

It took too long for the song to come to an end…. Far too long.

Once they managed to make it outside the hall, Gabe focused on something in the distance. "Ha!" he exclaimed, glee in his voice, "I'll be right back my little possum pal."

"Take your time… please." When Gabe was far enough away, Jesse sighed, "My life is a living hell-"

"-hello little guy!" A large mascot strode up to Jesse, a stupid look on the mask, "Who's your favourite possum?!"

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"Awwww! Why the long face?! You're so sad!" There was a pause, before the mascot suddenly stretched out his arms, "I know what'll make you feel better! A big hug from your buddy, Lester!"

"Don't even think about i-URGH!"

The mascot pulled Jesse into a spine-breaking hug, ignoring how Jesse wriggled furiously.

"There! Now don't you feel all better?!"

Using an open palm, Jesse slapped the mascot, spinning his mask around. "Beat it Idjit!"

The mascot took the hint, stumbling blindly off…. Straight into an excited crowd of children.

As he was smirking at the unfortunate fate of the mascot, Jesse yelped as his cowboy hat was yanked off of his head and another, furrier one placed on his head. "Papi! No!"

"Lighten up brat…" Gabe chuckled, "… why don't we take a selfie…. Is that what you call it?"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Fine… suit yourself."

Turning away from his Papi, Jesse wrenched the stupid hat from his head and threw it to the ground, replacing it with his own hat…. Just as he saw several people pointing at his Papi, whispering to each other and sneering at the sight.

Freak…. Monster… Abomination.

Jesse had heard them all in regard to his Papi…. And now, because Gabe was waving at him, everyone was staring at him.

He couldn't stand it.

Racing away from the sneering crowds, Jesse ran straight through the car park and out of the theme park altogether, heading towards the road in order to possibly hitch a ride.

And then the rain started…. And a passing car sped right through a puddle, splashing water all over him.

"Jesse!" Gabe floated over and gently placed a clawed hand on his son's shoulder, "What the hell are you doing brat?!"

Jesse wrenched his shoulder out of his Papi's grip and glared at him. "Ah was tryin' to get away from you!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"… forget it." Jesse decided to storm back to the car as there weren't any other signs of cars he could hitch a lift from.

"Jesse…. I know it's a ridiculous place, but I thought we could have some fun? What's the problem?"

Tugging at the door handles, Jesse simply groaned and rolled his eyes. "Nothing, let's just get out of here."

Gabe stood there in silence.

"Come on Papi!"

As Gabe unlocked the car, he heard Jesse mumble under his breath, "No wonder Dad left if that was a honeymoon destination."

It hurt…. Gabe wasn't going to deny that. "You dropped your hat Niño."

Jesse lost it.

"THIS IS THE DUMBEST VACATION EVER! YOU DRAG ME FROM HOME, TRAP ME IN THIS STUPID CAR TO DRIVE THOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY IN ORDER TO SEE SOME STUPID RAT SHOW!"

Finished with the rant, Jesse slumped in his seat, "Tell me when the trips over."

Silently, Gabe started the car and set off, as Jesse turned away from him and stared out of the window.

…

The following morning, the pair set up camp near a small lake. As Gabe put the tent up, Jesse sat near the lake, gently brushing a stick through the water as he daydreamed about Hanzo.

The daydream was quickly broken when someone splashed into the water, prompting Jesse to look up at his Papi.

"You wanna get some fishing practice?" Gabe asked cautiously, "We're not too far from Lake Destiny. Only a couple of days away now."

Silence.

Jesse didn't say a word as he walked away, refusing to even answer his Papi. Unwilling to pursue him, Gabe wandered off in the opposite direction, heading over to the tent and rolling out the sleeping bags.

It was peaceful…. Until the rumbling started.

Shattering the quiet of the woods, a RV tore into the empty field, parking by the small lake. It was huge, and seemed to have everything a person could ever need.

"Wow…" Jesse muttered, a small smile appearing on his face, as the large door opened "… Now that's camping."

"Did you say someth- Reinhardt?"

"HAHAAAA!" The large man practically charged out of the caravan and pulled Gabe into a spine-cracking hug, lifting him off the ground. "My friend! It is good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Reinhardt!"

Jesse couldn't help but smile at the larger man's enthusiasm, "Is Fareeha here?"

"Oh yes!" Reinhardt whooped, "She is listening to her dreadful rock music in the TV room!"

Jesse didn't hesitate, racing into the caravan, only to see Fareeha playing the air guitar, her headphones on and the music on full blast as she danced around.

"Nice…" Jesse muttered, being careful to stay of her sight until… POW

As Jesse slapped her on the back, Fareeha jumped up into the air and yelped, "What the- Jesse!"

She pulled him into a hug and beamed at him, "Small wilderness huh? I didn't think I'd see you here!"

"Clearly…."

Knowing that he was referring to her dancing, Fareeha rolled her eyes, "You're just jealous, you wish you had my awesome moves!"

"You can keep the moods… Ah love the RV though…. You are so lucky."

"Lucky? Come on, you're the star!"

"Me? Why am- "

"- going to the Powerline concert?! That's amazing!"

Jesse winced at this, "How do you know about that?"

"Jesse! Everyone in town knows about it! You're going to be famous…. Especially with Hanzo!"

Going to lean against the doorway, Jesse ran his fingers through his hair nervously, "There's uh, there's still one person who doesn't know yet."

"… Who?"

"… Papi."

…..

"So…" Ana began as she poured out some cups of tea, "… how is Jesse, he seems…. Sullen?"

Gabe rolled his eyes, "I don't know what to do. Everything I do, only seems to push Jesse further and further away…. Maybe I should back off?"

"No…. you should try harder!" Ana scolded, "The closer you are to Jesse, the less likely he is to fall into the gutter."

A few minutes of peaceful conversation, Fareeha and Jesse made their way outside and Anna greeted the other teen warmly. "How about you boys stay for tea?" she asked.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome!"

Gabe frowned at his son, "I'm afraid we can't do that… me and Jesse need to get some fishing practice in."

"Papi! We can do that tomorrow… So, what are we having?"

"Now Jesse, I thought- "

Raising an eyebrow at Gabe's reluctant tone, Ana delicately cleared her throat, eyes darting between Gabe and Jesse.

Gabe got the hint. "Jesse!"

"What?!"

"Get your fishing gear! I said we're going fishing, so we're going fishing! NOW!"

….

"Papi, I've never been fishing! What's the point of his trip?!"

Gabe tried to remain calm, "I didn't know how to fish either when I first came all the way out here…. Jack was the one who taught me. I'll teach you some tricks now. He used to call this the perfect cast."

"… What?"

Chuckling, Gabe shook his head, "Yeah, I know it sounds really dorky, but it does work. Here, let me show you."

Jesse watched in alarm, as his Papi put some bait on the line (a meaty chunk of raw beef) before going through a complicated… dance(?), full of wriggles and shaking, before launching the fishing line far, far into the distance.

"Jack used to be able to throw it much farther." Gabe mused, waiting patiently for a few moments, "…. And now, we can pull it back in."

When he started to reel it back in, there was a sudden tension on the line, which only seemed to please Gabe. "We've got a big one!"

Using all of his strength, Gabe managed to make it back onto the shore, although whatever was on the other end was putting up a fight.

"Jesse! Get the camera!"

In a state of shock, Jesse ran over to the bag and shifted through it's contents, before finally finding the video camera and handing it to his Papi.

"I don't think Jack ever caught anything this big…" Gabe grinned, "… I'm not missing this for the world."

With one final tug, the end of the fishing line broke free from the water…. Followed by a large, hairy black beast.

"… Why does that remind me of your Principal?"

"B-B-BIGFOOT!"

Gabe dropped the camera and the fishing line, before grabbing Jesse's hand and dragging him back to the campsite. As they came over the hill, closely followed by the creature, Reinhardt was the first to spot them.

"HAHA!" he cheered, bracing himself into an attack position, "Finally! We can have some fun!"

"Reinhardt, no!" Ana scolded, "Inside now!"

"Awwww…."

Lifting Ana and Fareeha into his arms, Reinhardt raced into the large caravan, leaving the door open for Gabe and Jesse.

However, they decided to take the slightly closer option, clambering into the car through the open sun-roof.

"Wind it up! Wind it up!"

Gabe just managed to close the window before the creature leapt on top of the car, rocking it from side to side violently.

The creature soon lost interest in them, heading over to their supplies and rummaging through them.

"I can't believe we've seen Bigfoot…" Gabe muttered, peering out of the window, "… and I caught him on camera!"

"We are going to be famous!"

…. And the creature started to pull all the tape out of the camera that Gabe had dropped.

Jesse rolled his eyes, slumping back into his seat as he watched Reinhardt shut the door to his own caravan apologetically. "Let's just get out of here."

Nodding in agreement, Gabe started to pat down his jacket…. Only to come to a sickening realisation.

Outside, the creature was playing with a set of keys… before throwing them over its' shoulder into the woods

"… I hate you." Jesse muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes… it's another Disney AU.

This is a Goofy Movie AU, focusing on the Father/Son relationship between Gabriel Reyes and Jesse McCree (with a little bit of McHanzo added in)

Please read, review and enjoy?

….

"Is he gone yet?"

Day had fallen into night and they had been stuck in this car for hours.

Gabe glanced outside and sighed, "No… now he's mocking us with our socks."

A deep rumble echoed throughout the car as Jesse flushed, grinning sheepishly as Gabe chuckled. "Was that Bigfoot or you?"

"… I'm starving."

At that precise moment, a can was thrown backwards, striking their car with a loud, metallic BANG. Upon glancing out of the window, Gabe could see that it was a can of alphabet soup.

He wasn't about to let his son go hungry any longer.

"Alphabet soup coming up…" he hissed, opening the window slightly and ghosting out. Back in his physical state, he grabbed the can… only for the creature to realise that someone was outside of their protective shell.

With a deafening roar, it charged towards Gabe as Jesse yelled in fear.

"PAPI! PAPI!"

With seconds to spare, Gabe managed to slip back into his ghostly form and slip back into the car through the partially opened window, just as the creature crashed into the side of it.

With the creature stunned for a time, there was brief moment of peace where Gabe removed the gas cooker from the back seat (thank god he hadn't unpacked that yet) and started to heat up the can of soup.

For a time, there was an awkward silence, until Gabe started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Jesse asked, still tense from the scare earlier.

"… I just realised it was Hi Dad soup."

"Huh?"

Gabe mock frowned, "Don't tell me you've forgotten Hi Dad soup?! Come on, you used to spell things outs using the letters, like Hi Dad or Papi… or Jesse, or- "

"-ambidextrous?"

"Oh ha, ha, no like- "

"-hasta la vista!"

"Like bye-bye or- "

"- Or I pledge allegiance to- "

"- or I love you."

An awkward silence filled the car, with Jesse turning to the side… until the smell of cooked soup reached his nose.

"I think it's done Papi."

Gabe nodded, using one of his claws to open the can and pouring it out into two mugs. "You know…" he whispered, "… During my captivity…. Then they changed me into this, the only way I made it through the days, was thinking about all the ways I could use this new form. How I could make it work with Jack…. Can-opening claws being one such thing."

"… You really miss him huh?"

Gabe just nodded, not trusting his voice at that precise moment in time.

"I miss him too…" Jesse muttered, taking a sip of the soup. When he pulled away, he had a slight soup moustache which caused Gabe to chuckle.

"What?!"

"Nothing niño, nothing at- WOAH!"

The pair yelped in shock as the creature clambered on top of the car and seemed to fall to sleep.

"Well…" sighed Gabe, "… we'd better get some shut eye. I don't think we're going anywhere, anytime soon."

As he settled into his seat to try and get some sleep, he felt Jesse poke him in the shoulder and hand him the mug of soup. Peering into it, Gabe felt all the air leave his body as his stared at the words floating at the top.

Hi Papi.

When he turned to his son, Jesse was already curled up in a ball, heading off to sleep.

"… Hi Jesse."

…..

Jesse thought he was going to go mad.

Who knew Bigfoot could snore as bad as his Papi?

Giving up on the idea of sleep, Jesse rummaged in his bag, pulling out a postcard that his Papi had bought back at the Possum theme park, and grabbing a pencil.

"Dear Hanzo…" he began, writing on the postcard, "… I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would drop you a line. Papi and ah are having a great time. We're only days away from L.A and I can't wait for the big… concert"

He glanced over at his Papi, who was starting to mutter in Spanish, before rubbing out what he'd wrote and going over it again, "Dear Hanzo… ah'm sorry for lying to you. We're not really going to the Powerline concert…. I know you'll probably never want to see me again but- "

He groaned in frustration, "Shit… Ah'm dead no matter what ah do!"

In anger, he kicked out at the dashboard… only for it to open up and for the map to fall out. Jesse followed the pencil line until it reached the Lake Destiny location, a pencil line circling it.

L.A was only a short distance away.

Almost as though it was destiny, a pencil rolled out of the dashboard, with the end pointing at the L.A picture.

The decision was made.

Jesse grabbed the pencil and rubbed the Lake Destiny path out, before drawing a line to L.A…. and then the pencil snapped, the sound echoing throughout the car.

Gabe snorted and moved as though to wake up.

Panicking, Jesse grabbed the broken nib and finished circling L.A, before shoving the map back into the dashboard and acting innocent.

Whilst Gabe was still mostly asleep, he was still able to talk… unfortunately.

"How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?" he muttered in Spanish, blearily blinking at his son.

"Ummm…. Three and a half?"

This seemed to satisfy Gabe, who immediately went back to sleep.

Jesse sighed in relief, before ripping the postcard up and allowing the wind to carry the pieces far away.

….

The following morning, the creature was gone.

Ana, Reinhardt and Fareeha had moved on in their own camping trip and Jesse and Gabe were having their breakfast in a nearby diner.

Gabe had ordered a full English breakfast and Jesse was steadily making his way through a stack of pancakes.

The busty waitress had only just finished cooing over Jesse, leaving them alone to eat their breakfast.

"Jesse…" Gabe grabbed the map and held it out to his son, "… I think we need to talk about this."

He frowned when Jesse flinched nervously, and stared at him, but continued undeterred. "I think you need to start taking responsibility…. Here."

Jesse gently took the map, a look of surprise on his face.

"Jesse…. Why don't you navigate for the rest of the trip? You're now in charge of the map."

It seemed like his son was in shock, "Seriously?"

"I know we had a rough start… and I know that you enjoy different things, so now, you get decide which stops we go to on our way to Lake Destiny…. I trust you Jesse."

He lifted up his cup of coffee and beamed at his shell-shocked son. "To the open road."

"… Yeah, t-to the open road."

…..

Jesse was loving this.

They were doing everything he ever wanted to do when on holiday.

Water-skiiing (and Gabe was surprised by the fact that he was getting positive attention, despite his scars).

Going on some of the best roller-coasters in the world (Gabe hated roller-coasters… he'd never been so sick in his entire life)

Monster truck rally (The noise… oh the noise!)

It was at this rally, that Jesse realised that his Papi wasn't fully enjoying all these activity….so he started to include more activities that Gabe would enjoy.

Like the bat cavern…. Oh god, the bat cavern.

Little hint; Never use a flash camera in a bat cavern.

And then there was the baseball game, where they actually got their caught ball signed.

The holiday was quickly becoming something amazing.

One night, they decided to stop at a small motel called the Neptune Inn. In the room, Gabe couldn't help but look around in amazement.

They really went all out with the sea theme.

"Papi look! A water bed!" Jesse exclaimed, leaping on top of it as his Papi examined the rest of the room.

"And coral dressers!" Gabe beamed at his son, throwing his arm around the teen's shoulders, "Classy choice navigator."

BANG BANG BANG

"COME OUT! THIS IS THE POLICE!" bellowed a familiar voice, as the door was thrown wide open and Reinhardt dragged them both into a spine-cracking hug.

"Reinhardt…" Ana sighed, "… put them down before you break something. You've already given them heart attacks!"

Jesse scoffed, "I wasn't scared… Papi however- "

"- Hey, I was only pretending for your sake! I didn't want you to feel ashamed."

"No way!"

As the pair nudged one another and teased each other, Ana and Reinhardt watched in amazement and slight disbelief.

"Okay…" Ana finally spoke up, "… now that you two suddenly seem to be getting along, how about we all order pizza and relax for the night."

"Sounds good." "Awesome!"

…

"Here you go boys…" Gabe placed the two pizza boxes in front of Jesse and Fareeha, "… I think I'm going to try out the hot tub."

"Mental image Papi!"

Gabe just laughed, heading out of the door. Once she was sure that the older man was out of earshot, Fareeha turned to Jesse. "I can't believe you…" she hissed, "… whatever made you think that your Dad would fall for a stupid trick like that?!"

"Oh, come on! It wasn't stupid!"

"It was really stupid… changing the map?!"

"Ah didn't know what ah was doin'! Ah panicked!"

As the pair continued to talk, they failed to see Ana lingering by the half-open door, a stern frown on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes… it's another Disney AU.

This is a Goofy Movie AU, focusing on the Father/Son relationship between Gabriel Reyes and Jesse McCree (with a little bit of McHanzo added in)

Please read, review and enjoy?

….

Gabe was definitely getting a hot tub fitted into their back-yard…. For his aches and pain of course, not because this was the best feeling he'd ever felt.

"Mind if I join you?"

He glanced up and beamed at Ana, lazily waving his hand as a silent gesture for her to join him, which she did gladly.

There was silence for a few moments, before Ana spoke up once again. "You and Jesse seem to be getting on now?"

"Yeah, it's been great…" Gabe sighed happily, "… I just relaxed, after all, the harder I tried, the more he tried to push me away. We just seemed to click overnight."

"That's good…. no problems then?"

"Not a one."

Ana was silent for a few moments, before shaking her head silently and groaning. "I don't want to be the one to tell you this Gabe…"

"… Tell me what?"

"Jesse… Jesse is playing you."

Gabe frowned, "What do you mean?"

"… I heard him talking to Fareeha… he's changed the map so that you'll be going to L.A instead of Lake Destiny…. It's not your fault Gabriel. With everything that happened with your kidnapping and Jack leaving, it's no wonder- "

"- I don't believe you."

Ana stopped, her eyes widening in shock. "What?"

"I said, I don't believe you!"

"If you don't believe me, then check your map Gabriel!"

Gabe slowly climbed out of the hot tub, shaking his head. "I don't need to check the map, I trust my son… you know, you might not think Jesse is everything a son should be, but he loves me."

"Don't say that as though Fareeha doesn't love me! The difference between her and Jesse, is that she respects me…. Jesse doesn't respect you, not anymore… check the map Gabriel."

Gabriel swore that he wouldn't… and yet, he found himself in the car, hand out-stretched towards the passenger glove compartment. It remained that way for some time, before he growled in frustration and slammed his hand against his own dashboard, intending to leave the car and forget all about this.

But the hit had caused the map to fall out of the dashboard, lying open for anyone to see.

…..

When he heard the door to their room open, Jesse twisted around and beamed at his Papi.

"Hey!"

Gabe didn't even look at him, heading to the bed.

"Ummm, sorry about the mess, ah'll clean it up!"

Silence as Gabe flicked the light off and climbed into the water bed, still not looking his son in the eye.

"I'd better go…" Fareeha whispered.

"Yeah, see ya."

"Don't forget… Powerline!"

"Ssssshhhh!"

…

The next morning, something was still wrong with his Papi.

Even when Jesse beamed at him, the man simply focused on the road, his face dropping as they came up to a junction.

"Here you go Navigator…." He handed the map to his son, "… just follow my route on the map."

"Right…" Jesse gulped nervously…. This was the big junction, the one that would either take them to LA or Lake Destiny.

"Here comes our junction Jesse. Left or right?!"

Jesse could only stutter.

"Come on Jesse!"

"LEFT!"

Gabe swerved to the left, narrowly missing hitting the bollard that separated the two roads…. His face was like stone.

"Ummmm…" Jesse began, "… how about we put on some music… or play a game? Yeah, a game! Ummmm, man or woman?"

Silence.

"Man? Ummm, Walt Disney!"

Suddenly, Gabe violently swerved, turning away from the main road and onto a dirt patch near the edge of the track. He then stormed out of the car and headed towards the edge, leaning over the guard-rail and staring out at the sights down below.

Jesse sighed, getting out of the car and wandering over. "Listen Papi… about my directions I- "

Gabe turned away from him.

"- will you listen to me?! I need to tell you something!"

"Why bother..." Gabe grumbled, "… you probably think I'm too stupid to realise what's going on."

Throwing his arms into the air, Jesse stormed back to the car, "Forget it then!" He kicked the tire and leant against the boot…. Before falling to the car as the car moved, heading down the hill.

"T-The car!"

"What?! Now you want to drive too?!"

"NO! THE CAR!"

Gabe span around and yelped, racing after the car, closely followed by Jesse as the car rolled down the road.

"What did you do now Jesse?!"

"Nothing! Ah only touched it!"

It was rolling quite slowly, so they were able to catch up…. Only for Gabe to realise that the door was locked.

"You locked it!"

"Ah didn't lock anything! It's your car! You locked it, it's on the driver's side!"

"Well you distracted me!"

Jesse managed to scramble over the car and get in on the passenger side, reaching over to unlock the other door from the inside, allowing Gabe to clamber in.

"You should have put the brake on!"

Gabe rolled his eyes and grabbed the brake, "You could have done that yourself!" Unfortunately, due to his anger and his increased strength, the brake snapped in Gabe's hand.

"See…" Jesse groaned, "… you ruin everything!"

The car had started to pick up speed until it completely missed the corner and shot off the edge of the road and down to the river below.

Not that the pair noticed…. They were too busy arguing.

"You ruined the vacation Jesse!"

"AH. NEVER. WANTED. TO. GO. ON. THIS. STUPID. VACATION!"

The car dived into the water, bobbing up and down as the pair scrabbled to remain with it.

"Now see what you've gotten us into Papi!"

"What I've done?!"

"You should have left me at home!"

They managed to clamber onto the roof, as tempers grew high.

"Why?" Gabe growled, "So you can get involved with another gang and end up prison?!"

"Gang?! Prison?! What are you talking about?!"

"Your Principal called me and told me about the incident at school! And now, you've lied to me!"

"Ah lied because you were ruining my life!"

"I was only trying to take my boy fishing, okay?!"

"Ah'm not your little boy anymore Papi! Ah've grown up and got my own life now!"

"I know that! I just wanted to be a part of it!"

This made Jesse pause, staring at his Papi as Gabe continued.

"You're my son Jesse…. No matter how big you get, you'll always be my son."

Before even allowing Jesse to reply, Gabe turned his back on his son and sat there in silence, prompting Jesse to do the same.

For what seemed like hours, they sat there in silence, lazily floating down the river.

"You drive me mad sometimes…" Jesse eventually sighed, "… and sometimes I think you've got a bit of a screw loose."

"Gee, thanks."

"But whatever mess ah land in, you always know just what to say and you always understand."

Gabe was quiet for a moment, before sighing deeply, "Your moodiness is… bewildering at times, and your values are slightly askew. But, you've made it so far, despite everything and I am proud of that… I'm proud you're my son Jesse."

Jesse flushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "Thanks… and your jokes may all be… prehistoric."

"And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo!"

"But you're the only one I trust and you're the only one I would ever want to help me… always Papi."

"… Even when I embarrass you in public?"

Jesse grinned sheepishly, "Yeah…. Even when I feel like I'm going to die of embarrassment."

Wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders, Gabe pulled him closer, "Someday you'll learn kid… that's the best part about being a parent. Embarrassing your children in public."


	7. Chapter 7

Yes… it's another Disney AU.

This is a Goofy Movie AU, focusing on the Father/Son relationship between Gabriel Reyes and Jesse McCree (with a little bit of McHanzo added in)

Please read, review and enjoy?

….

"… anyway, ah figure he's never gonna want to speak to me again, let alone go out with me. Ah know it was dumb of me to say the lie, but- "

"- but you were in love." Gabe nodded in understanding, "I can't believe you've grown up so fast… and to think, I almost missed it." He took a deep breath, "Well, I guess there's just one thing to do…. Get you up on that stage with that Powerline chap."

"H-how are we going to do that?"

"Leave that up to me!"

Jesse shook his head, "No, no, no! Ah think we should just leave it!"

"Honestly Jesse, you always act like I'm going to led you into some sort of danger and… what is it?"

Jesse had a horrified expression on his face, staring out into the distance, prompting Gabe to do the same…. Though he wished he hadn't.

Off in the distance, the river stopped, dipping down… which could only mean one thing.

Waterfall.

"Mierda!" Gabe swore violently, "Mierda! Mierda!"

"Papi! What do we do?!"

Gabe glanced around frantically, before he noticed the tent peeking out of the back window. "Grab that Jesse! We might be able to use it as a parachute!"

"That's insane!"

"Yes! But it might work! Now grab it!"

Jesse was quick to obey, pulling the fabric and the ropes onto the room with them…. Unfortunately, it was too late.

Seeing that Jesse was not going to make it, Gabe grabbed the back of his son's shirt and lifted him up, before throwing him onto the land that had bobbed closer.

"Papi!"

Jesse's upper body landed on the bank, his bottom half quickly becoming drenched as he pulled himself to safety, spinning around to see his Papi and the car falling off the edge of the waterfall.

"PAPI!"

Jesse raced to the edge of the large cliff, and peered over the edge, his eyes frantically searching for his Papi… but all he could see was rushing water, the force of it being loud enough to drown out Jesse's cries for his Papi.

"PAPI! PAPI!"

Nothing.

Tears already falling down his cheeks, Jesse sat back on his heels, mouth covering his hand in shock.

He was gone… his Papi was actually gone.

…

Gabe had never felt terror like this before.

Not even when he was captured all those months and subjected to horrible torture and experiments.

No, falling off a waterfall was much scarier.

Squeezing his eyes closed, Gabe kept his mind focused on his son…. His son who he'd never see again.

He was so focused on Jesse, that he didn't see the purple smoke swirling around him until he suddenly felt very cold and his back was on solid ground.

…

Jesse couldn't believe his eyes.

There, on the ledge, his Papi was lying there. He seemed to appear from beneath the hard stone, purple smoke swirling all around him.

"Papi!"

Gabe quickly opened his eyes and shot to his feet, an expression of shock on his face as though he couldn't believe that he was still alive.

"W-what? H-how!"

"Papi…" Jesse edged closer, "… did you know you could teleport?"

"…. No…. and I'd rather not do that again." He shuddered, "That felt like I was being sucked through the ice of the Artic. I'm not sure which I would have preferred…. Landing at the bottom of that waterfall or that!"

"Ah know which one I prefer…. You know, this has been the craziest vacation ever."

"Well…" Gabe pushed himself to his feet, "… It's not over yet."

…

In L.A, as everyone was heading into the concert hall, a column of purple smoke was building in the storage room, where the instruments and other equipment was stored.

"You're right Papi…" Jesse shuddered, "… that is the worst feeling ever."

"Hey, we made it didn't we? Now come on, we need to get you on stage."

As Gabe pulled him into the backstage corridor, Jesse pulled his hand away, a nervous look on his face. "Ah-ah really don't think this is a good idea, maybe we should- "

He stopped, momentarily distracted by a couple of scantly clad dancers walking past, "…. On the other hand."

Then he realised something… Gabe was gone.

"Papi?! Papi?!" Frantically, Jesse began searching everywhere, calling out for his Papi…. Until he found himself under the stage where Powerline was performing.

It was bewitching, he couldn't believe he had ever got so close. He kept his hat low and crept forwards.

"Hey!"

Jesse span around to see an older man, wearing a metal mask, staring at him.

"What are you doing back here?!"

Needless to say, Jesse legged it.

…..

/ Got myself a notion,

One I know that you'll understand.

Set the world in motion,

By reaching out for each other's hand.

Maybe we'll discover what we should have known all along.

Yeah.

One way or another, together's where we both belong!\\\

"Jesse?" Gabe wandered around the corridors, "Jesse?"

He knocked on one door and carefully eased it open… only for a woman to shriek in fury and kick him out, causing him to stumble backwards and into a tiny room directly under the stage.

/ If we listen to each other's heart

We'll find we're never too far apart.

And maybe love is the reason why,

For the first time ever, we're seeing it eye to eye!\\\

…

"Oi thought you said Jesse was going to be there!" Jamie exclaimed, as the entire party gathered around the large TV.

Hanzo looked disheartened, prompting Genji to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry…" his younger brother whispered, "… he'll be there."

…..

Jesse was there…. But at that moment, he was leaping onto some lights that were rising up to the top of the stage.

/ If a wall should come between us

Too high to climb

Too hard to break through

I know that love will lead us

& Find a way to bring me to you

So, don't be in a hurry

Think before you count us out (oohh)

You don't have to worry

I won't ever let you down

Nothing's gonna stop us now\\\

From his viewpoint, he saw a small chamber rise up to the stage, only for his Papi to stumble out… much to the shock of Powerline and the dancers.

Groaning in embarrassment, Jesse desperately shouted out encouragement to his Papi, encouraging to do anything… even those stupid fishing moves. When his Papi did start dancing, and Powerline joined in, Jesse was so enthusiastic in his clapping, that his hat fell off and floated down to the ground.

"Boy!"

Jesse span around to see the masked man on the light fixture as well.

"You'd better- Jesse?!"

Ignoring the surprised tone in the masked man voice, Jesse grabbed a swinging rope and swung down to the ground, sliding onto the stage and right beside his Papi and Powerline. There was a few seconds where no-one knew what to do, before they all just shrugged and continued with the song.

/ If we listen to each other's hearts

We'll find we're never too far apart

And maybe love is the reason why

For the first time ever, we're seeing it eye to eye! \\\

…

"Yeah! There's Jesse!" Jamie whooped as Hanzo beamed at the sight of Jesse on the screen, dancing side by side with Powerline, "Oi know him!"

…..

"He did it!" Fareeha cheered, as Ana and Reinhardt watched on in amazement.

…..

/ If you're ever lonely stop!

You don't have to be

After all this slowly

I'll be there for just you & me

Take a look inside & see

If we listen to each other's hearts

We'll find we're never too far apart

And maybe love is the reason why

For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye! \\\

Back at the party, everyone was copying the 'hip' new dance moves, wild limbs gyrating on the dance floor.

Especially in the case of Jamie, who was whooping and spinning around madly…. Until he bumped into a large body behind him.

"Hey, I- " Jamie stopped in his tracks when he saw exactly who was standing behind him, "- Roadie!"

…

/ If we listen to each other's hearts

We'll find we're never too far apart

And maybe love is the reason why

For the first time ever, we're seeing it eye to eye

Eye to Eye!

Eye to EYE!

Eye to Eeeeeeeyyyyyyyeeeeee! \\\

…

"This car is way nicer than the one we got to L.A in…." Jesse sighed happily, as he ran his fingers over the cool leather. The happy feeling soon disappeared when they pulled up outside Hanzo's house.

Gabe sighed when he noticed his son's face, "You're doing the right thing Jesse."

"I know… but he'll probably never speak to me again."

"… Well, if he doesn't, then maybe he's not the one for you?" Gabe chuckled, "If me and Jack broke up the first time either of us lied to each other, our relationship would have been over in less than an hour."

"That's what ah'm afraid of…" He shuffled out of the car and headed slowly up to the front door, pressing the doorbell and waiting. When the door opened, he yelped and took a step back in shock.

Sojiro Shimada glared at him.

"Uh… Hi?" Jesse nervously waved at him, "Remember me?"

The door slammed shut in his face, as Hanzo protested on the other side.

"Father!" He opened the door and beamed at the sight of Jesse, "Jesse! I saw you on television! You were amazing!"

"Yeah? I-I-I mean, No! I-I-I mean- "Jesse stopped and took a deep breath, taking his hat off to nervously run his fingers through his hair, "- Hanzo, I lied you. I don't know Powerline."

"What are you talking about? Almost everyone saw you dancing with him on stage?"

Jesse turned away, "Yeah, well… I never met him before the concert, I mean."

"… You mean that story about Powerline and your Dad- why would you make up something like that?!"

"I don't know… ah guess I just wanted you to like me."

Hanzo smiled at him and gently patted him on the shoulder, "You did not need to lie to me for that…. I liked you from the first time I heard you laugh."

Jesse didn't seem to believe him, so Hanzo continued.

"So… do you want to go out tonight?"

"Really?" Jesse beamed, "Y-Yeah! Of cour- Oh wait… I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm doing something with my Papi."

Hanzo raised his eyebrow, as Jesse flushed sheepishly, "No, really! I am! Tomorrow?"

"Deal."

Hanzo held out his hand, but Jesse bypassed it and leaned in, kissing the other teen on the cheek. Slightly flushed, the pair laughed nervously, shuffling from side to side.

"Are you two okay?"

Flinching slightly, Hanzo span around, to see Gabe just standing there, arms folded as he smirked.

"How did he- "

"Don't ask… "Jesse gently took Hanzo's hand and gestured at Gabe, "…. Hanzo. I'd like you to meet my Papi."

…..

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

Jesse and Gabe turned to the door.

"Were we expecting anyone?"

"No… I don't think so."

Gabe slowly got to his feet and headed over to the front door. When he opened it, his eyes widened in shock.

"Jack?!"


End file.
